the ghost of you
by XxlennexX
Summary: AU song fic one shot well, i was lisnin to the ghost of you, and i just thought, wow. so, i made this.its about the 2nd world war. read and find out... InuXKag , and a bit of SanXMir KouXAya.


**Disclaimer: I no own.  **

**So, this is my song-fic one-shot alternate universe thingy. I have to be honest, I did feel kind of depressed at writing this, but oh well. I'll feel better if you review and say what you think! I don't mind if you flame. It's ok. I forgive you already.  **

** Well, what you waitin for? Read!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**The ghost of you, by XxlennexX**_

* * *

"_Laugh_ So … so you glued his helmet…"

" … To his head, yeah"

Kagome laughed out loud, burying her face in her hands, as she listened to Inuyasha telling his training camp stories.

He laughed at the memory, taking another sip of his drink. She quietened down after awhile, only leaving her smile and taking a sip of her drink as well, before a slow song came on.

X! _I never, said I'd lie and wait forever,_

_If I died, we'd be together now_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try… !X_

They watched and cheered as Kouga pulled Ayame on to the dance floor, winking mischievously at them, followed by Miroku dragging a reluctant Sango up soon afterwards.

Inuyasha smiled and looked over at Kagome, who was still smiling at them all and cheering them on, before he got up and stood in front of her, holding out his hand.

" Care to dance, m'lady?" he asked in a **very** bad accent. She giggled and put her drink down, before wiping her hands on a napkin and putting her hand in his. He smirked and pulled her up, walking over to the dance floor and into the smiles of their friends dancing along side them. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer, so that their bodies were flat up against each other.

They looked in each other's eyes, and she smiled at him, the smile that made him fall madly in love with her, the smile that soothed him, and the smile that made him feel … happy. And for this one night, he was gunna try to make it last.

X!_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
you are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever ever.. !X_

As the song went on, there wasn't a single man without his girl dancing, as they all knew that it just might be the last time that they would be able to. This was the thought that was going through everyone's minds.

Kagome sighed and leaned her hand on Inuyashas chest, closing her eyes in bliss. He rested his chin on her head and looked around him. His friends, his **best** friends, were going with him in 2 days to the beaches of Normandy, probably to their deaths, but tonight, they seemed to of forgotten all the worries of the war, and the death. All that they were concentrating on, was trying to make this night last forever. And, well, who could say no to that?

"…Yash?" Kagome asked, with her eyes still closed.

" What love?" Inuyasha asked, kissing her head lightly, as they turned slowly in their dance.

" … I love you." She said. He chuckled gently and put his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly.

" I love you too" he whispered in her ear, earning a small sigh of satisfaction from his fiancée.

X! _Ever..  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
at the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies !X_

Later that night, when it was time to leave, all six friends joked and talked whilst walking to their houses. The first one that they came to was Miroku and Sangos, and inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes, and a few tears.

Next was Kouga and Ayame, who, like the said couple above, said their goodbyes and shed a few tears.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked home, arms linked, in a comfortable silence, just content of being with each other, but as soon as they reached the door, Kagome stopped. Inuyasha turned and looked at her confused, before he saw her crying, and he walked up to her, cupping her face with his hands.

" Hey hey hey … what's wrong love?" he asked gently, searching her face as she broke down into sobs. He kissed her lips softly and quickly, before bringing her into a hug. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt, clutching the fabric in her hands for dear life.

" I… love y-ou so much… and I don't wa-want to become l-like Kikyo…" she managed to say, before coughing on her sobs. He stopped hugging her and lifting her face to meet his, his eyes full of concern and sadness for his love.

" Kagome, that's never gunna happen. Unlike Onigumo, I'm coming back after this, and we can get married, and have thousands of kids" he said, meaning every single word that he said. She sniffed and looked back at him, her eyes puffy and her hands stroking his on her face gently.

" You promise?" She asked. He smiled at her and nodded

gently.

" Feh, of course. And since when have I broke my promises?" he chuckled, making her laugh. They looked at each other for a few more moments, before he slowly leaned his lips onto hers, their eyes closing simultaneously in happiness. He deepened the kiss by tilting his head, getting a better angle at her mouth and licked her bottom lip, asking for permission, so to speak. She opened her mouth, and their tongues tasted each other sensually.

When they broke apart, for their much needed oxygen supply, he leaned his forehead on hers and they both panted for air.

After a moment, she smiled and opened her eyes, giggling slightly.

"Let's…let's go inside. I'm freezing my bits off in this weather" she joked, making him laugh. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, backing away and giving her his arm, which she linked hers in and they laughed, both hoping that the war would end fast…

X!_ At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
you are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me !X_

" Miroku! Kouga! Take cover!" Inuyasha shouted, just before a grenade about 100 metres away from him exploded. The sounds of gunshot, explosions, and shouts were heard all around, as each soldier tried to get off of the beach alive. Miroku leaned his head up slightly and pushed his helmet back on his head, before crawling quickly to where Inuyasha was.

" Kouga! Where's Shippo?" Inuyasha shouted, sitting up with them behind one of the many cross things on the beach, just before another explosion went off.

" I dunno! I thought he was with you!" he shouted back. They looked at each other for a second, before they heard a distinct young voice shouting for help. They looked over their shoulders to see Shippo behind another cross, holding his leg, and squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"I'll go! You guys cover me!" inuyasha shouted, going to run over to him, but was stopped by Kouga.

" No inuyasha! I'm faster than you are! I can make it!" Kouga said. Inuyasha looked at him, afraid of knowing what would happen to him, before he nodded and held his gun upright.

" Good luck dude" Miroku said, before holding his gun like Inuyashas. Kouga smirked and got ready to run.

" I don't need luck!" he shouted, before running out. Inuyasha and Miroku fired at a few of the men that were shooting at him, but there was too many of them. Kouga was almost there when a searing pain tore through his stomach, forcing him to fall to his knees.

Inuyasha shouted out to him, and tried to get to him but Miroku kept him back.

Kouga was in a daze, trying to get his mind straight, when he felt another pain tear through his chest. He keeled forward and coughed up blood, spitting it on the sand. He looked up and saw Shippo, within his reach, looking at him terrified, and he heard Miroku and Inuyasha from behind him.

X! _If I fall..  
If I fall..  
Down !X_

He smiled at Shippo, a trickle of blood pouring from his mouth and blood spurting from his bullet wounds, before another bullet passed through him. He didn't shout, or scream, or curse, he just sat there in shock, looking at some random piece of the beach, before he fell to the ground.

"Kouga! Kouga get up! Sit the fuck up!" inuyasha shouted, still being held back by Miroku.

" Inuyasha! Stop it! You're gunna get yourself killed!" Miroku shouted as another explosion went off, covering a few soldiers near them in sand and dirt.

"All soldiers to the boats immediately!" someone shouted behind them, hearing a few more explosions.

" We need to get Shippo!" Bankotsu shouted from another direction, adjusting his helmet.

" There's no time dammit! That's an order privates!" General Myoga shouted.

Shippo was just staring in shock at the limp body of Kouga, unable to take his eyes away. Kouga had been like an adoptive uncle to him ever since he had joined the army, introducing him to his friends, showing him how to stand up for himself and other things that he never got to do, since his parents had died when he was younger. And now, Kouga was looking away, his eyes dull and lifeless, but there was still a smile on his face as the blood mixed with the seawater and sand.

Bankotsu looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku, confused at what to do. He knew that they never left anyone behind, but he couldn't disobey orders. He looked at Shippo, before making up his mind. He crouched and breathed out, and in, before charging to go get him.

" Sergeant! Get back here!" Myoga shouted.

" Bankotsu! What are you doing?!?!" inuyasha and Miroku shouted, firing at the enemy in front of them.

Bankotsu ran as fast as he could, stumbling a bit as an explosion went off near him, but he kept on going. He managed to get to Shippo, and dropped down beside him, checking his leg.

" You OK soldier?" he asked, tilting his helmet to get a good look at his leg.

Shippo came out of his daze to look at him, still in shock, but he managed to nod slightly.

" Come on! We need to get to the boats!" he shouted, getting up enough to put Shippo over his shoulder, Shippo wincing in pain as he touched his leg on his arm.

_X! At the end of the world  
or the last thing I see  
you are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could i...  
Should i?  
And all the wounds that are ever gunna scar me  
for all the ghosts that are never gunna... _!X

3 months. That's how long he'd been gone for. 3 months of anticipation, fear, dread. 3 whole months of not knowing if she was going to receive the same letter that Ayame had.

Kagome had been at Ayames house at the time she had received it, the letter that every woman dreaded to receive. The day had started out good; they'd been to the park with Maya, Ayame and Kougas 6 month old baby, talked about gossip that they had been hearing, and had a nice cup of tea, until they had heard the knock at the door. Standing at the door looked like a man out of the army, dressed in the uniform, with a few medals on his coat.

"Miss Loup?"

" Y…yes?"

He handed her an envelope, his face sad just like the first time he had given someone that envelope, said goodbye and left to a car parked on the road in front of them. Ayame stood there in shock, looking at the envelope with fearful eyes, as Kagome gasped and picked up Maya, rocking her softly as she started to cry from hunger. Ayame shut the door, keeping her eyes on the envelope, not even blinking, until she finally noticed that Kagome was looking at her. She looked up with tears threatening to spill, clasping the letter as if it was her lifeline.

" Oh Aya … oh no. It isn't is it?" Kagome asked gently, stroking Mayas hair softly.

" We'll just have to see…" Ayame said, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill as she looked back at the envelope, cautiously tearing the top off. She hesitated a second, before ripping it out and opening it. She chucked it to the ground and put her face in her hands, letting out the tears and sobs of what she had just read. D.I.A. died in action. Kagome gasped in shock as she carefully put Maya back in her cot and rushed over to her friend, hugging her as she fell to her knees, still crying into her hands.

" Ayame… SSH… aww my darling…don't cry…" she said gently, stroking her hair in the same way she had been doing to Maya as Ayame wrapped her arms around her back and cried into her shirt. Kagome let a tear slip as she understood completely what she'd read, without even having to read it herself.

That had been about a month ago, and Ayame still hadn't gotten any better. She was trying, for Maya, but it was hard.

One day, when Kagome was just about to make dinner, she got a knock at the door. She sighed and put her hair up in a messy bun, wiping her hands on a tea towel and walking to the door. When she opened it, she gasped at seeing the same man that had come to Ayames, the day she found out Kouga had died. The man took off his hat to her and handed her an envelope. She put her hands to her mouth in shock and closed her eyes.

" Thank you." She said solemnly. He nodded and put his hat back on, walking down to the car parked outside her house.

She shut the door and finally looked down at it, almost screaming in happiness. It wasn't the same as Ayame had gotten. No, this one had Inuyashas handwriting written on it. She let a tear fall in happiness and smiled at nothing in particular, before she went and sat down on the sofa, opening the letter delicately.

_Dear Kagome,_

_How ya been doing? Every thing's still the same here in the trenches. Miroku still is being his usual strange self (and says hi by the way). We hear that we'll be able to come home soon, maybe next month (or so I've heard!). Speaking of home, how's everyone back there? Miroku also says hi to Ayame. How is she? It really shook us up when Kouga went. I miss you love. More than anything else in this whole world (and yes, that IS including ramen_)

Elle laughed at that phrase.

_I wish I could see you again, even if just for a minute. Your letters are the only thing keeping me from insanity, what with General Myoga being uptight, and the god-damn fuckin fleas here. And yes, there are fleas in the trenches. Don't ask me how, there just is. How's the baby coming on? I have to admit, I literally jumped out my helmet when I read that line. Say hey to him from his daddy! Wish I were there with you._

_Well, that's probably all I have to report from here, so I'll be eagerly awaiting your next letter, and (hopefully) will be seeing you soon._

_I love you,_

_Love from, Inuyasha._

_P.S: did I mention that I loved you?_

Kagome put the letter down on her lap and wiped at her eyes, before smiling and stroking her stomach gently. 'A month, eh? Well, that really isn't THAT long' she hought.

She nodded to herself and walked over to the desk, grabbing a pen and some paper, and began writing.

_Dear inuyasha..._

**

* * *

**

**62 million died in WW2. Amazing isn't it? Well, I was listening to My Chemical Romances song the ghost of you, and it got me to do this lil song-fic one shot. Hope you liked! Please review and say what you think! Oh, and I know they're a little OOC (out of character) but, I just think it fits. And Elle is my character. So you no steal, I no sue. Lol! Im messin! xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
